


Folds in the Sheets

by ratboyrussell



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3/OT4 Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Polyamory, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Stress, but just a little bit, dw it's mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyrussell/pseuds/ratboyrussell
Summary: Yamaguchi feels overwhelmed but his boyfriends are always there to help out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! OT3/OT4 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138274
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Folds in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> yamakenhina stans come get your crumbs ;)
> 
> it's a tragedy how little content there is for these three

All Yamaguchi can hear is the dull throbbing of his heart reverberating though his entire body and his own muffled sobs. He bites down on his lower lip, trying to silence the cries welling in his chest. Why do things have to be so _hard_? He’s resting his head in his hands, tearing at his hair as a glowing laptop screen taunts him from its perch on his desk. Warm tears slide swiftly down his cheeks, spattering on the wood with small _plinking_ sounds. He lets out an especially pathetic whine. 

It’s a fight. Everything is a fight and he’s losing. College is hard. It’s really hard and Yamaguchi just can’t keep up with the work that keeps getting dumped onto his already looming pile of missing and late assignments. It’s difficult and he _hates_ it. He doesn’t remember when he started sobbing, when his chest started heaving and he stopped being able to fully breathe, stopped being able to see. 

But now he can’t and he’s panicking. He can’t breathe and freaking out about it is making it worse. He chokes out a cry, a plea for help. He needs someone. Hinata or Kenma. He needs someone. 

Déjà vu. 

High school. Yamaguchi sat at the desk in his bedroom and he cried over his test results. Not horribly low but definitely worse than he had expected. He needed someone to talk to. He was crying so hard he couldn’t see the keyboard on his phone, couldn’t type out a text. He called Tsukishima instead. Tsukki was his best friend, he knew he’d pick up no matter what. And he did.

“Are you crying?” Tsukishima sounded like he was almost laughing. 

“M-maybe...” Yamaguchi stuttered. He didn’t appreciate being laughed at. 

Tsukki chuckled a little. Why was he laughing? Yamaguchi desperately explained himself, he wailed into the receiver to shut up the harsh laugh on the other end. Tsukishima gave short replies to everything Yamaguchi said. He didn’t seem to understand why Yamaguchi was so upset. He said his grade was fine and he didn’t need to be a baby about it. Yamaguchi didn’t appreciate that at all. 

Déjà vu. 

After he started dating Hinata. He was crying again. He freaked out over nothing and he was crying in the school bathroom, silently. 

A rap at the door. A soft voice. 

“Yamaguchi?” Hinata was there. 

Yamaguchi gave a short hum in response, he couldn’t talk. If he said anything he’d start sobbing and bawling and it would be too embarrassing. 

“Open up.” It was gentle. Nothing like when Tsukki tried to comfort him. With Tsukki it was all _brush it aside and forget it exists_. But with Hinata...

“Hey, are you okay?” Hinata cocked his head as he pressed into the small stall. He cared. His voice was soured with worry and he looked so sad. 

It took everything Yamaguchi had to stay standing. He needed to stay standing. He couldn’t fall into Hinata’s arms no matter how bad he wanted to. He couldn’t tumble into the small body of this boy who cared so much about him. This boy who was hurt just because Yamaguchi was too. The same boy who told him _"good game"_ when he hadn't even stepped onto the court, the boy who shot him smiles whenever they made eye contact, the boy who would grumble about things one second and seem completely unfazed the next. The boy who was his boyfriend. 

Yamaguchi inhaled sharply a few times before gently pulling Hinata into his arms. He stuck his nose in Hinata's hair to calm his breathing, before sobbing out a short, "Thanks." Hinata seemed confused, but happy to do whatever he could to help. 

Déjà vu. 

The night air stung Yamaguchi's lungs with each breath he took, but nothing hurt as bad as the sting of defeat. They'd _lost_. And Yamaguchi couldn't help feeling like it was his fault. Maybe it was his fault, maybe everything was his fault. His mind was reeling and his breathing wasn't stable and no one was around to help him. The team had all gone to the store to get some snacks and Yamaguchi told them not to wait on him as he sat behind and tried desperately to pull himself together. He needed help, he couldn't do this on his own. It was kind of late. The team was busy. Surely Hinata was off bickering with Kageyama and Tsukishima was undoubtedly annoyed by them but not willing enough to pick up his cellphone if he got a call from Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi's heart thundered as he scrolled through his minimal contacts list. Please, someone. He stumbled upon Kenma's number. Kenma, the setter for Nekoma who seemed a little unfriendly but Hinata had assured Yamaguchi, upon introducing them in-depth, that he was a big sweetheart. If Yamaguchi had had an ounce of sanity he never would have dialled that number. He'd talked to Kenma on a few occasions, never called, never texted. 

It rang and it rang and then there was a low, "Hello?" 

"K-Kenma?" Yamaguchi stuttered. 

"Who's this?" Kenma asked from the other end. 

"Uh, it's...uh Yamaguchi T-Tadashi? Shoyo's boyfriend?" He bit his tongue as soon as he said it. Was Hinata even out to Kenma? 

"Oh yeah. Why are you calling me? Is Shoyo okay?" There was a hint of worry, but only a hint. 

"Yeah he's fine...Uh...I'm sorry I..." He couldn't say anything, his throat was betraying him. "I'm freaking out right now and I didn't have anyone to talk to and Shoyo says you stay up really late and the whole team's gone and I just-" 

"Hey, hey, it's okay." The comforting tone that swept Kenma's voiced sounded alien. From what Yamaguchi could remember he stuck to more of a monotone and uninterested form of expression. But this was new and very welcome. 

"I need you to breathe. Can you do that?" 

Yamaguchi didn't know if he could. He was panting in sharp and irregular motions and he couldn't seem to stop. But he wanted to try, for Kenma. Yamaguchi nodded before realizing Kenma couldn't see him. 

"Are you breathing?" Kenma asked. 

"Mhmm," Yamaguchi hummed. "Thank you." When he finally caught his breath. 

"Mhmm, keep me on until you get home." There was some clicking and rustling on Kenma's end and Yamaguchi recalled Hinata telling him Kenma liked to play video games. The steady _click, click, click_ of game controls was rhythmic and oddly calming. What was he playing now? 

"I will." Yamaguchi was surprised by the entire exchange. This little introvert was helping him when he had absolutely no need to. They stayed on call for hours, mostly in silence until Kenma would ask clarification that Yamaguchi was still breathing and doing alright, where Yamaguchi would reply he was doing better and thank Kenma once again for his help. That was the first of many calls. Many calls with many questions, always starting off with a "How are you?" and an oddly honest answer from each of them. It became a weekly occurrence, then biweekly, then every other day. They cycled through the same questions until one special question popped loose from Kenma's mouth when he didn't seem to want it to. 

"Will you go out with me?" At first, Yamaguchi was sure it was a joke. Kenma knew he had a boyfriend, one of Kenma's best friends no less. 

The discussions that followed were surprisingly easy. Yamaguchi had expected TV level drama with red-faced yelling and shattered glass. Instead, he got a pudding haired boy who had fallen for him and his tangerine boyfriend, and that exact tangerine boyfriend who had tried so desperately to get over his crush on Kenma for the sake of his and Yamaguchi's relationship, and Yamaguchi who loved the feeling of being _cared for_ that he would do anything just to pursue it. No matter who it was with. 

These thoughts keep his mind swirling as his vision blurs even further. _Where's his phone?_ He needs to text Tsukki. Sure, he's awful at comforting Yamaguchi when he gets like this, but he doesn't mean to be. He tries his best and if it doesn't work out all that well it's not his fault. Yamaguchi feels so dizzy and his first thought is to sit down before he realizes he's already seated. He feels slightly insane, and cracks a smile through his tears and now-jarring sobs that shake his entire core. He's practically vibrating and isn't quite sure how much time has passed when there's a creak and a slam and Hinata struts in their apartment door. 

He notices Yamaguchi's mood instantly. 

"Tadashi?" It's filled with so much worry it nearly _breaks_ Yamaguchi's heart.

"I-I-I c- I," He stutters out between horrid sobs. 

"Hey, hey, hey, breathe for me, baby." Hinata's dropping his bags and rushing over to the desk, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi, trying to steady him, keep him in place. 

He's trying so hard to just _breathe_ and Hinata is there for him, just waiting. He's content to wait. Content to help. Content to continue holding on as Yamaguchi starts breathing steadily, as his eyes stop leaking and he comes back to the present and back to his regular state of mind. 

"I wanna lay down..." Yamaguchi slurs, eyes half-lidded as he's starting to sway again. He's not dizzy, just tired. 

Hinata pulls him by the wrists, tenderly brushing his thumb along Yamaguchi's flushed skin. Hinata lays Yamaguchi in bed, pulling the covers over top of him. Yamaguchi vaguely registers Hinata tapping out a text message before hopping in bed next to him. Hinata pulls Yamaguchi into his chest, letting the latter curl into a tight ball to keep himself from shaking. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asks. Yamaguchi thinks he knows the answer, it's more of a formality. He shakes his head against his boyfriend's chest. 

"Will you be okay?" Yamaguchi thinks he knows the answer to this one too. He works up the energy to say something he desperately needs to get out. "As long as 'm with you." His voice is muffled on Hinata's chest, he can hear it echoing back in his own ears, rough from crying. Yamaguchi can _feel_ Hinata smile against his scalp as he presses a short kiss into his forehead. 

"Can you look at me?" Yamaguchi extracts himself from his boyfriend's chest, earning him the calm gaze of sparkling brown he's come to love over the years. Calm. Hinata's eyes aren't usually calm, but now they are seemingly full of serenity. That simple sight slows his hammering heart, working it down to a dull throb. Hinata brushes a rough hand along Yamaguchi's cheek, smiling and just gently caressing his face. Yamaguchi's cheeks are warm but Hinata's hands feel warmer, they feel safe. Nothing bad can happen to him while his boyfriend cups his face so lovingly. 

"I texted Kenma, he'll be here in a few," Hinata whispers between short kisses to Yamaguchi's forehead, moving across his cheeks, his nose. Small pecks across every inch of his face, skin burning against every point of contact. Yamaguchi can _feel_ the love seeping through his skin. It's all he can focus on. All he needs to focus on. He can work on his assignments later, right now he just wants to stay wrapped up tight, gripping at Hinata's t-shirt as he continues pressing little pecks into Yamaguchi's hairline. Yamaguchi pulls his boyfriend closer. There's not an inch between them, separated only by Yamaguchi's hands still bunching against the fabric of Hinata's t-shirt. They bury their faces in each others' shoulders. Yamaguchi can feel the steady rise and fall of Hinata's shoulders and it's mesmerizing. The world seems to sway as he's completely entracned by this moment he's found himself in. 

There's a loud slam from outside the bedroom, the hurried patter of feet, and a panicked Kenma standing in the doorway to their bedroom. He's panting an excessive amount and his hair is tumbling all around him messily. "Tadashi?" He closes the gap between the door and the base of the bed in a matter of seconds, bunching his knuckles in the sheets as he looms over his boyfriends. "Shoyo?" 

"C'mere." Hinata lifts a hand from around Yamaguchi to motion Kenma forwards. Yamaguchi uncurls himself to look at Kenma. He wants to see him, to just appreciate him. His gaze rises to Kenma's eyes, golden and trained directly on him, clouded with worry and panic. Another pair of arms wrap around him and a face presses into his chest and Kenma's _so close to him_. Hinata extends his arms, grabbing both his boyfriends in a tight embrace. 

"I was so worried about you," Kenma whispers against Yamaguchi's chest. "Are you okay?" 

Yamaguchi nods. He is okay. He's pressed flush between the two people he cares most about, the two people who know how to calm him and are willing to do anything in their power to _help_ him when he gets like this. There's no way he couldn't be okay. 

Kenma shifts his head upwards, warm lips pressing against Yamaguchi's collarbones, along his neck, his adam's apple, his jaw. His lips. Yamaguchi and Kenma's lips lock for a moment, limp against each other as they stay that way, unmoving. 

"My turn!" Hinata calls as he presses a kiss to the nape of Yamaguchi's neck. They're all stuck together, intertwined in the folds of the sheets in such a way that Yamaguchi can't rotate himself to give Hinata a kiss. Instead Hinata continues letting his lips rove up and down the exposed skin of Yamaguchi's nape and Kenma kisses along his cheekbones and smiles against his lips. Their hands rub at Yamaguchi's back and along his ribs, fingers dipping into every crevice as they soothe him. He doesn't remember starting to cry again, but then Kenma's wiping at his tears with tender touches and Hinata's gently cooing, "Shhhh..." into his back and it doesn't even matter that he's crying. Everything feels so perfect. 

"I love you guys," Yamaguchi says between shallow breaths. 

"I love you, too," Hinata replies, squeezing his boyfriends extra tight. 

"Mm love you," Kenma hums, face pressed once again into Yamaguchi's chest. 

Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts only yamaguchi harem


End file.
